


Bonding

by x_SherbertLemon_x (Sparkle_Bunny)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Friendship, Gen, House of Black, Library, Marauders, Memories, Moments, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_Bunny/pseuds/x_SherbertLemon_x
Summary: Hermione has a moment with Padfoot and Mooney.





	Bonding

**Disclaimer: Anything contained within belongs to the respective owners of the intellectual property.**

Writing Prompt:

**griffindormischief**

Did anyone ever tell Sirius that Hermione set Snape on fire because I feel like that would be a great bonding moment.

**Bonding**

The atmosphere in Grimmauld Place was dire, Sirius had holed himself up in the house library, drinking his way through his stash of firewhiskey. He'd stormed out of the meeting, it seemed that no one in the Order questioned why the boy, who would save them, was being kept in the dark. Yes, his godson deserved a childhood, but Harry had not been a mere boy for many years, hiding reality from him was just prolonging the inevitable. Surely being honest with the boy would at least garner them his loyalty; Harry couldn't accuse them of lying to them.

Remus had joined him once the Order had left.

"Gonna pour me a glass?" he'd asked, nodding towards the bottle.

Sirius had stumbled over to the counter, picking up another tumbler.

"One for me too." Hermione had called over, entering the library and throwing herself down onto the sofa, "I think I deserve one, after dealing with the boys."

"Harry still being a pain?" Remus asked as Sirius poured the whiskey.

Hermione nodded, "still hates me for lying to him… and I mean me. Thanks Sirius." She accepted the tumbler as Sirius took the seat next to her, laying his arm across the back of the sofa. "He's forgiven Ronald, his best mate. But me… nah, I get stuck with the attitude."

"Poor kitten." Sirius whined sarcastically.

"Oh, fuck you Sirius. Fuck you."

"I'm willing if you are…"

Remus decided to get their conversation back on topic. "Harry has a bad habit of sticking to his blind gut feelings. He'll forgive you eventually."

"You mean like he gave Severus? Even after the man saved his life. I set fire to the man for god sakes on his 'gut feeling'."

"You set fire to Snivellus!?" Sirius was sitting up straight, interested. "Now you've gotta tell me that story!"

"You've not told me this one?" Remus hunched forward to listen to.

"You remember in first year, when Harry ended up facing Voldemort for the Philosopher's Stone?" The boys nodded, "Well it was Harry's first Quidditch game, and somebody had jinxed Harry's broom.

"Turns out it was Professor Quirrel, but at the time Harry had been going on and on about how he had seen Snape in the corridors one night.

"So when Ron and I saw that Severus was muttering things, we assumed it was him. It was too far to cast a spell on him from across the pitch, so I snuck up to the teacher's stand and set fire to Severus' robes.

"The spell worked, it stopped the jinx on Harry's broom. Only it was because Quirrel was distracted when Severus stood up and knocked him backwards."

There was a moment of contemplative silence. Before Sirius spoke again.

"Mooney old friend, I do believe we should make this girl an honouree marauder!"

Remus nodded, quite impressed at the young girl's antics.

"Hold on. Why only honouree?! I've done as much, if not more, in my school years than you ever did, Mr Black!" Hermione knocked back the rest of her Ogden's, and went to pour herself another.

Sirius shrugged, with no response. Hermione threw herself back on the sofa, this time leaning against him, her head rested against his shoulder facing Remus.

"Don't you agree Remus?"


End file.
